The Banquet/Trivia
* Leslie is glad they're keeping Tony Tellenson alive * Marlene Griggs-Knope tells her daughter, Leslie, she was proud of the way she survived her Sullivan Street Pit subcommittee meeting and predicts she'll be getting her own Tellenson Award one day ** Leslie has already selected on which wall she will place it: the one on the left with the American flag * Leslie sees herself and her mother as a "multi-generational political dynasty ... like the Kennedys or the Bushes--minus the drinking problem." ** (to documentary film crew) meaning no disrespect * Ron believes the only reason why anyone will attend this particular awards ceremony is out of fear of Marlene Griggs-Knope finding out they didn't ** Ron says Griggs-Knope is "tough" ** in 1994, Ron christened her with a nickname, which is unrepeatable, but stuck: "The Iron (censored) of Pawnee" ** Ron's calls this "my proudest accomplishment" * Ann feels silly getting dressed up to go to the couch for Andy * Leslie describes the Tellenson Award ceremony (the Tellensons) as "the most exclusive local government event of the year" ** it's like the Oscars times the Grammys plus the Super Bowl * Salvatore Manfrellotti's barbershop, the Modern Barber Shop, has been across from Pioneer Hall since 1958 ** every mover and shaker who has come through town have sat in Salvatore's shop ** Leslie believes Salvatore was behind Larry Bird's look * Leslie calls this experience at Salvatore's her "first political haircut" * Leslie asks for something sassy, but powerful and dynastic * Salvatore calls the work he did on Leslie "The Mayor" ** which Leslie promises to recreate when she becomes the first female mayor of Pawnee * former city councilman Frank Schnable is one of the many people who are staring at Ann and Leslie ** he tells them that what they are doing is "so brave" for "being who you are" he wishes he had their "courage" * Leslie believes if a bomb went off during the banquet it would definitely make the Indianapolis papers * to calm Leslie's nerves about asking to have Lot 48 rezoned for a park, Mark will role-play with her as Jeanine ** he pinches her nose saying as Zoning Board member Jeanine Restrepo, he can do whatever (s)he wants ** Ann similarly pinches Mark's nose, calling herself former city councilman Frank Whatever, who has more power than Jeanine Restrepo ** Leslie then pinches Ann's nose, saying she is Marlene Griggs-Knope and she will "destroy you all" * Marlene calls Jeanine Restrepo, "the Queen of the Zoning Board" ** and later after she tried to pawn Leslie off to her secretary, "a little weasle" * Ann is the only person who doesn't know Jeanine Restrepo * Leslie's original speech was going to be 22 minutes long, with a song * when Marlene tells Leslie to butter-up Restrepo (she loves "feeling important") , Leslie says she'll make her feel like a "human dinner roll" * Ann realizes she has spent her evening as Leslie's "trophy wife" * 5 years ago, if one were to tell Tom Haverford that he would be in a room with Marlene Griggs-Knope, he would have thought they were getting married * the words "too sexy" are not in Tom's vocabulary * unlike the other speakers lauding Marlene on her big night, Ron refuses to lather her up or kiss her ring; he will be delivering a "speech of facts" * Tom wants to leave ("bounce") the banquet with Mark to go to Scully's ** Mark wants to go later, but Tom reminds him that, "it's 9:30 on a Friday night in Pawnee; there is no later." * Leslie believes blowing someone off is "not conduct worthy of the Zoning Board" * Marlene knows something that Jeanine Restrepo is trying to keep quiet: her "husband got a DUI last week" * Leslie doesn't want to blackmail Jeanine Restrepo to get her park fearing she would never get a lifetime achievement award for doing "things like that" ** Marlene breaks it to Leslie that the Tellenson is only awarded to people who do "things like that" * what Ann calls blackmail and slimy, Leslie calls "tough, Tellenson-style" * Leslie thinks nursing is easy, whereas politics is different, "sometimes you have to bring the pain; you can't let yourself be taken advantage of" * Ann thinks Marlene's idea to blackmail Jeanine Restrepo is "bad advice" * Ann leaves after Leslie calls her a crutch for Andy * the night's emcee, Martin Housely introduces a pre-recorded message from Tony Tellenson's hospital bed (before he lost the ability to speak) is played at the banquet ** it consisted of twitches and blinks of inspiration * Perhaps expecting resistance (or hoping to practice being tough, Tellenson-style), Leslie doesn't hear Jeanine Restrepo when she agrees to reschedule their meeting for Monday ** this miscommunication results in Jeanine Restrepo throwing water in Leslie's face and demanding she leave ** Leslie apologizes profusely, hoping her husband "gets help" and that they have "a long and happy marriage" * Tom and Mark pick up on two girls, Stacy and Becky, who claim to be in real estate ** Stacey and Becky commiserate about forgetting keys for houses they are showing * Leslie says her dad lives in Florida in a cemetery * Leslie knows about the name everyone has for her mom, which she says is used fondly * Tom is married ** they are both disappointed that he hasn't gotten close to cheating on her City Mural * there is a mural that depicts the trade between Nathanial Bixby Mark and Wamapoke Indians, but is not named ** Bixby Mark traded a baby for the area that is now Indianapolis Opening credits * the show title is shown when the piccolo begins * a 20 second version of the theme plays Ron's appearance * hair parted on his right * wears a suit with tie Leslie's attempts at speech writing She dictates to Tom how she will introduce her mother at the Tellenson Award ceremony. * "Good evening. Marlene Griggs-Knope is my mother." * (later) "It was a great learning experience because my mom cast a long shadow ..." ** (Tom reads back) "I was learning disabled and mom cast a very long shadow ..." * when asked to repeat the first line, Tom says: "Marlene Griggs-Knope is morbidly obese." Leslie decides she needs to hit a few points: # mention the park # and in a subtle way let everyone know she's forging her own path, has her own subcommittee without sounding brag-y Tom's suggestions: * be humble ** start speeches the way Lincoln did by saying: "I'm Abraham Lincoln, I'm President of the United States, but I have no clue what I'm doing." * then get the energy up with statements like: ** Marlene Griggs-Knope is definitely not a whore ** Marlene Griggs-Knope has not five, but seven Asian friends ** Marlene Griggs-Knope has never solicited a male prostitute ** Marlene Griggs-Knope has said the n-word only 4 times in her entire life Reactions to Leslie's hair * April: calls her "sir" ** Leslie corrects her as they are not on the clock * Tom: wow * both Jerry and Mark stare open-mouthed and speechless * Ron likes it; it reminds him of his brother's (who is an officer in the Air Force) * Marlene Griggs-Knope: "My goodness, look at you!" * Andy: "I thought you were a dude" Banquet Seating Assignments * the Parks Department is seated at table 12, attending is: ** Leslie ** Ann, Leslie's plus 1 ** Ron ** Mark Brendanawicz ** Tom ** April ** Jerry * Jeanine Restrepo is at table 10 * all eight former Tellenson Award winners are at table 2 * Marlene Griggs-Knope is at table 1 Former Tellenson Award winners # Bert Winfield # Geoffrey Morglesberg # Quentin Arble # Dawn Krink # Michael Holloway # (someone's wife that Leslie cannot identify) # Horace Rangel # Wilmer Vism # Oscar Pfortmiller (whose son, Theo Pfortmiller, attended in his place because Oscar is dead) Leslie's Speech "Hello everyone, I'm Leslie Knope, Marlene's daughter. Marlene Griggs-Knope is my mom, but she's so much more than that: she's also my mother. And together we are the Knopes. And if you weren't thinking it, you probably already said it: political dynasty. (laughter, applause) Please save your applause until the end. There are so many luminaries here tonight, the list includes such amazing people as Zoning Board member Jeanine Restrepo. And others. In conclusion, my mom is Marlene Griggs-Knope and I am so psyched that Jeanine Restrepo is here. I love you mom. (Leslie walks from podium, returning quickly) And love you too Jeanine." * Tom tells her, "You da man, Leslie!" Ron's Speech "Marlene is a woman. She has worked in the government for three decades. Thirty years. Properly applied, that's how long a good varnish should last. So, Marlene, it is true that you have won this award." What Ann will pick up for Andy Ann speaks with Andy twice on her phone # a meatball and ham sub # cool ranch something and slippers (Ann doesn't a store that sells them would still be open) Marlene's Assessment of former Tellenson winners * "the nastiest, diabolical people you'd ever want to meet" * "Bert Winfield was a blackmailer" * "Dawn Krink slept her way to the top of the DMV" * "Trip Holloway named names in the Fifties" * "Horace Rangel used the police department to harass journalists" * "Tony Tellenson was the worst; he tried to re-segregate the drinking fountains" Tom's awkward flirting * believes he and Mark make a good team: Mark is laidback; Tom is more in-your-face * asks Ann if she would really go pick up chicks with he and Mark * he wears an orange woman's wool cloche (or bucket) hat and calls it "peacocking" Category:Trivia